Lady Alraune
This character was created by Isl-TH. Basic information Lady Alraune, 5th descendant of the Mandread Family, is the current ruler and princess of The Weed Kingdom. Being 1'7" tall and weighing in at 16 lbs., this little lady is one wicked threat. Her home is in a galaxy called the Shimmer Star Galaxy, on a terraformed planet called Castanea. 19 years old and counting, Alraune constantly tries to befriend and ally with the surrounding kingdoms of her land, but her pleas are quickly silenced and rejected, following a harsh, but brief critique. On the brink of giving up on even becoming allies with anyone at all, a powerful dark lord by the name of Galaxias appears, and presents her with a gift. A magical, shapeshifting pendant, crafted and imbued with strengh from his hands. "With this, you can become anything and everything." From those words alone, Alraune quickly donned the pendant and starred into her most coveted mirror, looking for just a glimpse of hope. Closing her eyes for a minute, feeling odd, as if an eerie feeling was raining overhead. When she reopens them, she has suddenly become human, and Galaxias is nowhere to be seen. Thinking to herself trying to believe if what she just recieved is real or an illusion, she goes to bed for a nap, keeping the pendant by her side. When she wakes up by night time, it is surprisingly still there. "I'm not dreaming at all... What just happened to me was... I... I think this is just what I need to help me get back on my feet...!" Joyous, the perplexed princess, suddenly decides to change her attitude from that day forward. "If no one here wants to ally with me, then I'll try someplace else!" In the morning, she uses The Starlight Station to travel to other galaxies and worlds. Current Plot Alraune's current plan is meeting and befriending with the other rulers from different worlds. Alraune has successfully befriended a few rulers, but this is only the beginning. She wants to cover as much ground as she can. Sheone day hope's to meet a challenging ruler among her travels who will defy her every move. This is because she feels they are worth a possibly bigger gain. Personality Alraune is incredibly forward, and will lay down the truth rather harshly. She enjoys being the odd one out, and can be very disruptive and antagonising to much kinder folk. She acts mostly with blunt or rude manners, and loves to get in a good arguement. She usually acts so negatively because she feels hardly anyone will respect her, so she acts quite forceful to her subjects as forms of punishments. This is mostly because she doesn't know how to make friends. She knows about positive emotions such as love and kindness, but doesn't know how to comprehend it most of the time. When in her human form to converse with others, she tries to stay firm and collected with a bit of a positive attitude, but will casually make a slip of the tongue which can easily make others upset. Powers / Abilities Alraune has no natural magic. When equipped with the pendant, her only ability is turning into a human. However, the magic can run out and it'll need to recharge depending how powered up it is. If the pendant has a bright, soft glow, then its ready for use. The time it grows dim is when its power is fading and will run out, so Alraune needs to watch the clock. The best it can be used is for about 5 hours, give or take. For physical abilities, Alraune, as well as all mandy, have an interesting ability to scream in a way that causes mammals like humans, cats or sheep to faint. Their nail-to-a-chalkboard cries do not work on the neighboring plantlife around them. Alraune's screams will also not work when in human form. Relationships with Other Characters ~ Her Universe Raffone: 58 years old and counting, he's Alraune's butler and right-hand man. She talks to him the most if she is in need of advice or comfort, and he'll do his best to aid her. He acts as a father figure to her, mostly acting energetic and positive most of the time, while remaining stern on some serious topics. Despite the kind attitude he gives off to her, Raffone has depression, and he doesn't like to show his feelings of sadness around her. He hopes she'll grow up to become a beautiful and positive ruler of the Weed Kingdom, and he wishes that the other landlords weren't so heckling to her. Vindle: Alraune's 1st and only in command, this 46 year old brawler acts as the main source of brawn for battle operations. He is also her only source of intimidation against the other kingdoms. He acts with a tough-guy demeanor, and will sacrifice everything for the lovely lady, causing havoc and trying his best to tear up the competition. While hes got a strong body, his mindset gets him in most trouble because of how he likes to pick fights most of the time. Alraune thinks because of this, he could just be bored, but he's actually holding a grudge against the other kingdoms. Solange: '''One of Alraune's maids. This 33 year old Mandy is Alraune's source of word on the street. She also acts as a main female companion, and helps teach her about the basics of positive communication. The two don't do much other than work with each other. In days where they discuss only the most profound topics, the conversations go all day and all night, sometimes so long that Raffone has to get either Solange or Alraune away from each other so they can get a good rest. Solange is a crafty young woman, and likes to sweet-talk her way out of situations (sometimes she's even gone out of Alraunes grasp every once in a while!) Whatever situation she's in, she hopes luck will forever be in her favor. '''Galaxias: The Dark Lord from a world unknown. The two don't hear from or see each other much, but when they do, Galaxias is more interested in how the pendants power is helping her. Alraune has suspicions of him from time to time, but she doesn't know what calls to make on him. Though the pendant alone was the ticket to the door of Alraune's heart, Galaxias aims for a bigger prize in return from her. Randy: '''One of Alraune's guards. At the age of 20, he's not as intimidating as the other warrior class mandies, but he does a good enough job protecting the castle. He does his best to give off a tough demenor, but around Alraune, he turns tail, acting bashful or shy. He's honestly afraid of the princess because of the attitude she puts on, but they're relatively nice to each other. Randy hopes to win the heart of his love interest, Solange. '''King Theeron: The current ruler of the underground city of Lavaliere, this king is very powerful man, having taken over two of the neighboring lands closest to him. He was allied with Alraune's parents, and even after their passing, he continues to have a strong bond with Alraune. The two will often find the time to talk to eachother at least three times a month. The king has even sent over some of his own troops to watch over Alraune and protect her in times of need. He is the strongest ally Alraune has to him, and she intends to keep holding onto that bond. Relationships with Other Characters ~ Lost Girls/Boys To be added soon! Trivia *Alraune is mostly based on the Mandrake plant in terms of folklore. *Her name is even German for "Mandrake". *Alraune's early concepts were first human. This was changed during May 2012, becoming a custom species called the Mandy. By September, her pendant was given a purpose and the human concepts resurfaced, this time with an outfit change. Category:Princesses